I Have Many Skills
by Gina R Snape
Summary: COMPLETE Dumbledore sends Snape and Tonks on a short mission, and instruct him to give her Occlumency lessons. But what will Snape find when he looks in her mind? http hp. adultfanfiction. net story.php? no13756
1. The Assignment

Disclaimer: The wonderful magical world of Harry Potter and all it encompasses belongs to the immensely talented JK Rowling. I mean no infringement upon her rights and make no profit from this sordid little hobby known as fanfiction. It all belongs to her, except for what you don't recognize. And yes, the first three lines are taken from OoP in order to ground the story in time with the book. I hereby give full publishing reference to JK Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic, Order of the Phoenix, 2003.  
  
A/N: This story is meant to be a fun little romp between my absolute favourite HP character, Severus Snape, and one of my new favourite characters, Nymphadora Tonks. I seem incapable of writing a story without a plot. So, this one will have something of a plot along with the "lemons". Also please note, in compliance with ff.net policy excluding NC-17 fics, this story will not contain the full lemon scene. I will indicate where portions of the story are missing. And, they will be found on aff.net. Please feel free to e-mail me if you need a roadmap to that location.  
  
This story takes place at the beginning of OoP, and is in the same "world" as my first fic, "Rom To My Private Dungeon." You do not need to have read that fic to read this one, as I only make a small allusion to it, but it would be nice if you did! :)  
  
Review! Review! Review! Praise and constructive criticism are very welcome. I live for feedback. It feels good and inspires me to keep writing.  
  
And now, without further adieu...  
  
****   
  
"I Have Many Skills" by Gina R Snape   
  
****   
  
"M-m-morning, Harry," yawned Tonks. Her hair was blonde and curly this morning. "Sleep all right?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry.  
  
"I've b-b-been up all night," she said, with another shuddering yawn. "Come and sit down. . . ."   
  
It was the morning of Harry's trial at the Ministry of Magic.   
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow at Tonks. He knew she'd gone on a mission for the Order, and that she should've gotten back late. But it couldn't explain why she'd been up all night.   
  
He turned his attention back to Harry, who was understandably very nervous about the outcome of his hearing. Lupin, Tonks, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, they all did their part to try and reassure Harry that things would be all right.  
  
After Harry finished eating his breakfast (or finished pretending to eat, he was too nervous for actual food), everyone at the table wished him luck. Harry and Arthur Weasley left the kitchen and Tonks slumped down in front of her porridge once again.  
  
"Up all night?" Sirius asked accusatorily.   
  
"I thought you weren't going to the Ministry last night," Lupin clarified. "I thought you were off with Severus Snape."  
  
"And I was," Tonks confirmed. "Now, as I was saying about Scrimgeour and Kingsley..."  
  
Remus sidled up to her in an effort to coax out of her what was surely going to be some juicy information. "Now, hold on a minute. Never you mind about this Scrimgeour business, you. We want to know why you're so tired you can't keep your eyes open, and why you really can't do night duty later!"  
  
"Tell me he didn't make you stay up all night practising," Sirius demanded. "Or worse."   
  
"Settle down, cuz," Tonks dismissed him. "If the two of you don't mind, I'm trying to eat my breakfast."  
  
Sirius was not nearly as playful as Remus Lupin concerning the subject of his dearest cousin and his long-standing enemy. But Tonks was in no mood to explain anything. She much preferred to quietly eat her porridge, close her eyes, and experience blissful flashbacks of the night before. In fact, she wondered why she even bothered coming back here for breakfast. These two were ruining the hum between her legs that refused to go away.   
  
***   
  
The night before:  
  
It was the end of another Order meeting. Severus Snape had finished giving his report to those assembled and Albus Dumbledore was considering their next move.  
  
"I believe, Headmaster, that another Death Eater meeting will be called tonight. He is keen to obtain the prophesy and is anxious to develop a plan whilst remaining under cover." Snape added to his report. "With so few Death Eaters remaining, he is taking stock of his loyal servants and their skills. Perhaps...a diversion would be useful?"  
  
"Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore responded. "It is most important that we protect the prophesy, of course. However, perhaps it is not a bad idea to take stock of our own set of varied skills. And to practise them."  
  
Snape bowed and sat down.   
  
"For now," Dumbledore continued, "I should like to test out these 'extendable ears' the Weasley twins have so ingeniously invented. Molly confiscated a few pairs from them and I am quite impressed."   
  
He gave Molly a wink. She blushed, and turned her face down smiling but embarrassed.  
  
"Tonks. I am sending you on a mission," he directed at the young Auror. "You are to accompany Severus on his next Death Eater meeting. Hover outside and use the extendable ears. Afterwards, the two of you will consult on what you were able to hear and what he recalled from the meeting."  
  
Sirius sat quietly in the background and growled quietly under his breath. He was not fond of the idea of his dear cousin spending any time alone with his arch nemesis, even in the name of the Order.  
  
Tonks perked up and smiled in Snape's direction. He scowled and folded his arms in return.  
  
"But sir," Snape spoke up, "Are you not concerned she will be discovered? Perhaps you could send someone more adept at, shall we say, following quietly."  
  
Tonks stood up in protest, but Dumbledore raised his hand before she could speak. "I understand your concern, Severus. But she is the best one for the job at this time. We have others deployed and..."  
  
Tonks initial protest waned as she thought about what Snape had said. She interjected. "To be quite honest, sir, stealth and tracking are not my strong suits. He's got a point."  
  
"Yes, well, be that as it may," Dumbledore responded, "I think the two of you will work well together. Besides, Severus, I want you to teach her the rudiments of Legilimency and Occlumency."  
  
Snape and Tonks looked at each other in surprise. Then, almost in unison, Tonks, Molly and Arthur Weasley and Hestia Jones chimed "You can do that?! Wow!"  
  
"Let's have a go!" Tonks squealed. "Go on, then. Try to read my mind!"  
  
Sirius stood up in protest. "I do not want that man rooting about my cousin's mind!"   
  
Lupin stepped in and calmed Sirius down. "Severus is a superb Occlumens, Sirius. Tonks would do well to learn those skills from him."  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes at Sirius and then turned to Tonks. "Legilimency is not a parlour game to be played on demand," he explained coolly. "It is a serious skill. You would do well to remember that. And as for what you are thinking, even someone as dim and talentless as Sirius Black could know you are thinking you'd like me to read your mind."   
  
The hair on the back of Sirius' neck bristled, but Lupin petted his shoulder to calm him down.  
  
"It is settled," Dumbledore stated firmly. "Tonks will accompany you on your next meeting, and you will set up a time to provide her some brief training. The meeting is dismissed."  
  
Tonks walked over to Sirius as various members disbursed. "Don't throw an eppie, cuz," she admonished him. "We're all here to do our bit. I don't mind working with him, really."  
  
"He's a greasy git and I don't trust him," Sirius snarled.  
  
"Well, he was my Potions Professor when I was at Hogwarts. It's not like I don't know what I'm in for," she smiled sardonically.  
  
Lupin smiled supportively. "He really can teach you a lot, Tonks," he reassured. "Sirius just can't let go of the past."  
  
"Yeah, it's time to pull that thorn out your side," she ordered playfully, "or is it stuck up your arse?"  
  
"There's something wrong with him, I tell you," Sirius insisted. "He's got no friends because he's such a bastard. A sneaky, greasy, slimy Slytherin bastard. And a real face-ache. He was a horrible kid, and he's a horrible adult."  
  
"I dunno," Tonks protested. "Maybe he's just cold because he's shy and that's why he's got no friends. It can't be easy for 'im, leaving behind people he thought were friends to follow Dumbledore and do what's right. I feel kind of sorry for him really. Maybe he's just lonely. Not happy. Pushes people away before they get too close and reject him kind of thing." She giggled, "maybe all he needs is a good hard..." "What I don't need," Snape surprised her from behind, "is your pity. But perhaps, when you are finished socialising, we can concentrate on our assignment. Hmm? Do you think?"  
  
Tonks blushed and excused herself from Remus and Sirius, who promptly left the room. Sirius gave Severus one last warning glance as Remus pulled him out by the elbow.  
  
"Of course, you have my full attention," she smiled. "Only, can I call you Severus? Saying 'Professor Snape' makes me feel like I'm back at Hogwarts."  
  
"If you insist," he replied dismissively. Then, with eerie intensity, he explained, "I expect the Dark Lord to summon me at any time. I'm giving you this rune. Keep it in a pocket close to your person. When it vibrates, take it out and look at it. The character will change and you will see where I am being summoned. After the meeting, I will send you another signal about where to meet up."  
  
Tonks took the rune out of his hand, casually brushing her fingertips against his palm in the process. Snape, startled at the sensation, went pale and froze in response. Tonks noticed the subtle change and smiled.  
  
"Despite my daft cousin's protestations, Severus, I think I'm going to enjoy working with you. I hope you will too."  
  
"Your mind is open, you are easy prey," he replied, a barely discernable lilting cadence to his voice. "However, you managed to pass your Auror training, so there is hope for you yet."  
  
Tonks paused for a moment to think. "Was that his way of complimenting me?" she wondered. "I think it was." She looked at Severus and winked. "Right then. Death Eater meeting, and some dead useful mind skills. Should be exciting."  
  
Severus bowed and turned to leave when he suddenly gasped and clutched his left arm in pain. Spinning around, he locked eyes with Tonks and quickly instructed, "Richmond Castle, now!" He struggled to get out his last few words, "Then meet me at the Hogwarts Express parked in Goathland!" and vanished with a pop.   
  
Tonks looked around and found herself alone. She ran out of the kitchen, tripping on a rolled up parchment and shouted for Molly and Dumbledore. "Quickly! I've got to go! Severus has been summoned!"  
  
Molly handed Tonks a pair of extendable ears and wished her luck. And with a pop, Tonks was off on her assignment.  
  
***   
  
Another author's note. As of publishing date of this chapter (19 Nov 2003), I am taking a very brief hiatus from my other story "Rom" because the plot bunny for "Skills" wouldn't leave me alone. I will return to "Rom" shortly. 


	2. Thats what happens at a Death Eater Mtg?

***   
  
Chapter Two  
  
***   
  
Richmond Castle, in Yorkshire, is a beautiful ruin to muggle eyes. The Dark Lord fancied Yorkshire's quiet rolling hills and quaint sheep moors to be the perfect place for a Death Eater meeting. He'd stealthily taken over the castle over the past few weeks. It could remain abandoned to muggle eyes, and relatively unnoticed to the wizarding world, yet be a useful midpoint between London and Hogwarts. This would be his first meeting at this location. Though he was loathe to host meetings at the same place twice, his return to physical form seemed to demand certain creature comforts. He did not, however, wish to let it be known this was his hideout, suspecting with uncertainty there was a spy or two among his ranks. No, it was far better to keep them all guessing.   
  
Voldemort cleared an area in what appeared to have once been the ballroom, far from his new comfortable quarters in the towers. It was dusty, but easily big enough for all his followers. Nagini slithered around the perimeter. She was restless, and the room afforded her the ability to flex and circle laps around the room.  
  
"Yes, my pet. Make yourself comfortable," he hissed while summoning a select few of his followers. A moment later, 6 of his Death Eaters apparated by his side-The LeStranges, Snape, Malfoy and Avery.  
  
Unknown to all but Snape, Tonks apparated to a point just outside the castle and felt the rune in her pocket vibrate. An arrow indicated a window where she could stand and listen. Creeping up to the castle, she prayed she didn't trip on anything in the grass, or worse, her own two feet. She quickly changed form to blend in better with her surroundings, as flaming pink hair was sure not to go unnoticed.  
  
She crouched under the sill, pulled out the extendible ears and watched as they rolled up the stone wall of the castle and under a crack in the window. After a moment of concentration, her ears adjusted and she couldn't believe her ears-extendible or otherwise. The Dark Lord was...whining?  
  
"That blasted Potter boy. I've had enough of him. I want him out of my way," he hissed, pacing back and forth while rubbing his hands together. The six Death Eaters stood around him quietly.   
  
"My efforts continually fail to kill him. Why? What is it about this boy?" he continued, his red eyes shining in the near dark. "Dumbledore protects him, as does the ancient magic from his mudblood mother. But there's something else. I must know what it is." He clenched his fists, his knuckles cracked. In the shadows he looked like some bizarre living skeleton with glowing red eyes.   
  
A quiet swishing sound in the background reminded the Death Eaters that Nagini was there, and she was restless. Even still, after about forty minutes of this his Death Eaters became fidgety, shifting their weight and letting their eyes glaze over as their minds tuned out. Voldemort droned on and on about Potter, with no apparent point.  
  
"He really ought to buy better robes," Lucius thought to himself. "To be a Dark Lord and wear such shabby, tattered things..."  
  
"When do I get to do some damage!" Bellatrix screamed inside.  
  
"I've still got that half a sandwich in my desk at the ministry. I should eat it tonight before it goes bad," Avery considered.  
  
"You're complaining about Potter, you coffin dodger?" Snape grumbled. "I have the unfortunate task of seeing him---every bloody day. Hmmm, I wonder how hard that rune vibrates..."  
  
At last, Voldemort stopped yammering and stood in front of Bellatrix, lifting her chin with his long cold fingers. "You, my pet," he breathed in her face, "shall keep an eye on your dear cousin Sirius. I know he's hiding in that house. Be sure to instruct the house elf that your picture does not get thrown away."  
  
"Yes sir!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. "Anything else, sir? And I do mean, anything at all I can do in your service?"  
  
Voldemort's lips parted in a horrible imitation of a smile. "Be patient, my dear. Your time will come."  
  
"Lucius," he instructed next. "Your boy, is he ready for more responsibility?"  
  
Lucius kneeled at the Dark Lord's feet and affirmed. "Whatever is your wish, my lord, he shall do. He is eager to serve."   
  
"Good. Simply have him keep an eye on the boy, test him for weaknesses when he can."   
  
Lucius nodded in affirmation. Later, he would roll his eyes and think, "So, keep doing the same? Yes, brilliant plan my 'Lord'."  
  
"And you, Severus," he turned to Snape. "Are, as always, to keep an eye on him as well. You have remained beyond suspicion inside Hogwarts thus far. I am pleased. Do not arouse the notice of that muggle-loving fool Dumbledore. Keep doing what you are doing, I will have use for you eventually."   
  
Snape bowed in response.   
  
Voldemort narrowed his eyes, dimly aware of the mental chatter in the room. "Look into my eyes, Severus," he commanded. "I see you are as eager as I to be rid of this meddlesome boy. Good. I feared daily contact with him would soften you."  
  
"No, my Lord," Snape replied with conviction. "He is an arrogant, pampered, dim witted child who I suffer, in your service, to see every day."  
  
Pleased with this response, Voldemort raised his arms and gave a high-pitched laugh. "Very well then," he concluded. "You all have your instructions. Do not inform the rest of where we met. You are dismissed."  
  
On cue all six of them disapparated. Tonks rolled up the extendible ears and made her way to the Hogwarts Express.  
  
***   
  
Snape arrived first at the train, removed the wards and entered the rear car. He darkened the windows and dimly lit the car, so as not to attract notice, and cast a warming spell. About a minute later, Tonks appeared with a familiar pop and looked around.  
  
"Bugger me!" she exclaimed.  
  
Snape gave Tonks the once over. "I think not, "he sniffed in derision. "My time is valuable. Shall we get to work?"  
  
"Nice one," Tonks chuckled. "No, I mean, I never knew the train was parked here. It's very cool, coming here in the middle of the night. Had I known..."  
  
"You would not have been able to do anything about it," Snape interrupted. "There are wards protecting the train. I have simply unlocked them temporarily for our use."  
  
"Oh," she responded in disappointment. "Still, wicked good idea to meet up here."  
  
And on that note, he raised one eyebrow at her and in a sweeping gesture invoked the wards once more.  
  
*** 


	3. Bewitching His Mind

****   
  
Chapter 3  
  
****   
  
Tonks watched, mesmerised, as Snape's robes settled back down. "He certainly has a flair for the dramatic," she admired. Interrupting her thoughts, Snape gestured for the two of them to sit down. Tonks yawned and stretched out, kicking her feet up on the other seat. Snape sat across from her, closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with his fingers. The gesture did not escape her notice.  
  
"Does he always whinge like that? Droning on and on at the meetings?" she asked, "I thought I would get the collywobbles hearing his voice, but instead I just got bored."  
  
Snape looked into her eyes. "The Dark Lord likes to...ruminate on certain themes," he replied affirmatively. "But do not think it ever wise to let your guard down around him."  
  
"And what was that swishing sound I kept hearing?" she enquired.  
  
"That was Nagini. The snake he feeds from," he answered, looking down and rubbing his temples again.  
  
"Oh." She paused a moment. "Ew! Creepy! That thing kept circling around you? How big is it?"  
  
"She is nearly as long as this train," he answered matter-of-factly. "So, I take it you experienced no difficulty hearing then," he concluded, a bored tone in his voice.  
  
"No, very clear, these extendible ears," she confirmed, patting the pocket she'd stored them in. "I'd better tell Molly to confiscate them all before the kids hear too much."  
  
"Indeed," Severus scowled. "Last thing we need..."  
  
"Is some bloody meddlesome kids getting into things they ought not get into, eh?" she smirked.  
  
Snape looked up at her with narrowed eyes.   
  
"Sound familiar?" she teased, giving him an impish grin and tapping his thigh playfully with one of her feet. "You used to say that to me all the time when I was at Hogwarts, nosing around your private stores."  
  
Severus stared at Tonks for a long moment and considered her. "Yes, you always had a nose for trouble," he hissed.  
  
At that Tonks folded her arms and sniggered playfully, "Me? Have a nose for trouble? I can only imagine what trouble a conk like yours got into as a kid!"  
  
But he was not amused.   
  
"We are not here to reminisce our childhoods," he sneered, standing up suddenly. "It is clear you were able to hear with the extendible ears. I shall prepare my report and bid you a good night."  
  
Tonks felt terrible. She didn't know Snape was so sensitive about...his nose? His childhood? She couldn't be sure.  
  
"Wait," she beckoned softly. "I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Won't you stay?"  
  
In truth, Snape was more embarrassed than angry. He hated when anyone mentioned his nose. And sitting on the Hogwarts Express was bringing back horrible memories of his childhood. Tonks wasn't terrible company, and all he had to look forward to was an empty bed and a cold dungeon. But he was not about to let her know that.  
  
"Stay? And do what?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously. "And why are you being so friendly?" he thought to himself.  
  
"Well, you could give me an Occlumency lesson," she shrugged.  
  
There was something about Severus Snape that intrigued Tonks. Was it his extreme intelligence? His pitch black eyes and swirling black robes? The brooding exterior, with a hint of deep sadness? Or was it his steadfast refusal to play along with the game like everyone else? She wasn't sure. But if there was one thing she was sure of, it was that there was more behind the exterior he projected than most people gave him credit for. "Still waters run deep," she thought to herself.  
  
Snape sat down resignedly and sighed, rubbing his temples again. Getting summoned by the Dark Lord always gave him a headache. Even meetings as dull as the one tonight created tension for him. "Tonks might be annoying," he thought, "but I could do with the distraction for a while."  
  
Tonks sat down next to him and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. "We, we don't have to," she gestured softly. "But I, I," she hesitated, "I just don't want to go home yet. Am I such horrible company?"  
  
Normally, Severus would have scoffed at such a blatant attempt at...niceness? Friendship? Was she fishing for a compliment? But the stress, and the warmth of her hand against him further melted some of his resolve.  
  
"Very well," he conceded, turning to look at her. But as he looked up he flinched, startled by her proximity. In all the years he'd known her, not once had he ever gotten this close to her. Of course, she was a child then-but not now. Now she was almost pretty, even if her hair was a horrendously fake blond and she wore muggle combat boots and her nose du jour was a tad too small. She smelled good, he noted. Fresh, like the dew on the late summer grass. But then he remembered she'd been crouching outside the castle-where there probably was dewy grass.   
  
Tonks found herself mesmerized by his contemplative gaze and close proximity. It aroused her. His pale skin seemed to glow and his eyes sparkled in the flicker of the dimly lit candles. Did he just sniff her? Or was it her imagination. She gasped unconsciously, smiled shyly and edged in a wee bit closer until their legs were touching.  
  
Severus held his breath for a moment. "Is she...coming on to me?" he questioned himself.   
  
He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it when nothing came out.   
  
"I need a drink," she whispered. Somehow her statement increased the tension between them instead of diminishing it. The silence in the car was deafening.   
  
Tonks cleared her throat and pulled out her wand to conjure a bottle of sparkling cider and two glasses.   
  
Thinking quickly, Snape glided the glasses out of her hand and placed them on the floor. "It will ruin your concentration," he instructed softly, "that is, if you intend to attempt blocking me with your mind." "How convenient," he smiled inside, "to have such an excuse to see just what this girl is playing at."   
  
"Oh yeah, the Occlumency lesson," she sighed. "Well, for afterwards then?"   
  
"If you feel up to it," he condescended, pulling away from her and standing up in a sweeping motion. But Tonks detected (or hoped she detected) a hint of promise and desire behind the mocking tone and change of body posture. She felt the loss of his body heat and a pang of longing for him to be near her again.  
  
"You must look into my eyes, and rid yourself of emotion," he instructed, gently raising her chin with one long finger. "When I enter your mind, try and resist me. If you can resist me with your mind, you will not need your wand."  
  
Tonks nodded in understanding, but found herself under his command, yielding to his gaze instead of resisting it. Two seconds later he muttered, "Legilimens." A stream of memories came forth, taking her by surprise. Tonks looking in the mirror and crying at having green hair...accidentally blowing up her nose 3 sizes to large...being called 'Nympho' by her teenage cousin Sirius...  
  
Snape immediately stopped, startled at seeing a teenage Sirius. "Were you trying to stop me?" he asked, his voice faltering.  
  
"I made myself calm, like you instructed," she answered, puzzled at the look on his face. "You, you brought up some unpleasant memories, but by no means the worst."  
  
"Ok, good," he tried to cover up. "This time, try to feed me memories. Try to throw me off the unpleasant ones." He hoped he wouldn't see Sirius' face again and repeated, "Legilimens!"  
  
Another stream of memories came flooding in, but these were much different. He saw...himself, looming large in the classroom...Tonks gazing up at him in the Great Hall while he was chewing...and again, himself, laughing in the stands at a Quidditch match, caught up in the game...  
  
"Very amusing," he smirked, "but clearly effective."  
  
"Ta!" she perked up.  
  
"You learn quickly," he continued. "You have greater control of your mind than I would have thought."   
  
Tonks took that for a very high compliment.   
  
"I had no idea you watched me so much when you were at school," he continued, more to himself than to her. In truth, he hadn't thought anyone paid much attention to him when they weren't required to. Further, he never really thought about how he appeared to his students, except when he was trying to intimidate them.  
  
Tonks blushed and turned away, crouching down for the cider on the floor. "Er, yeah. Say, how's about that drink then?"  
  
Snape exhaled a slight laugh, but didn't say no.  
  
She popped the top of the bottle and began to pour. "You know, a lot of kids really hated and feared you back then. But I never did," she began chattering nervously. She took a large gulp of the cider while handing the other glass to him. He took it absentmindedly and sipped.  
  
They immediately both began to feel a bit more relaxed. Tonks sat back down, tossed her robe onto the seat and pushed up her sleeves. "Nice warming spell," she complimented him. "It's toasty in here."   
  
Severus felt a little warm too, untied his robe and tossed it gracefully on the seat. Sitting down across from her, he absentmindedly loosened the collar on his shirt and tossed his hair out of his face. There was something about Tonks, about their interactions this evening alone in the car, which made him feel inexplicably mentally at ease this particular evening. He took another sip and then held the glass loosely in his fingertips, swirling the contents around.  
  
"Shall we try again?" he offered, a little less formally.  
  
"Yeah, all right then," she smiled. "Let's see what else you find, eh?"  
  
"What else I find, indeed," he thought, but reprimanded her nonetheless. "Your goal is to keep me from extracting thoughts and feelings you do not want me to see. Do not forget that."  
  
"Of course!" Tonks retorted huffily. "Fine. Just you see. No rooting around for unpleasantries for you!"  
  
Without warning, Severus put down his glass and muttered "Legilimens!" again. He immediately felt the boozy effects of the cider she'd drunken as her mind opened up. He saw flashes...her mother folding socks with her wand while Tonks tried to imitate unsuccessfully...dropping a bottle in the potions lab...crying as a kneazle is taken away from her... all memories of frustration. But suddenly Snape felt a shift in her mood as she began to take control. He saw...himself again, she was watching him with fascination during a detention, as he sat grading papers...then himself almost in slow motion, as he gazed into the distance while tracing his mouth with his fingers...followed by himself swooping out of the kitchen after an Order meeting...then, here, on the train, lazily unbuttoning his own shirt. Snape concentrated harder, probing to understand why he was finding himself so intently under her gaze. It puzzled him, and aroused him at the same time.   
  
He pulled out of her mind, and shifted in his seat to hide the erection that was suddenly growing to his own surprise. Thinking quickly, he picked up the glass and drew deeply from it without fully sitting up.  
  
"So, tell me," she asked playfully, detecting a note of discomfort on his part. "What happens if you try to see inside my mind and you come up with thoughts instead of memories? Can you tell the difference?"  
  
Snape sat up again and considered her question-considering both the obvious and unspoken shades of meaning.  
  
"Naturally," he answered somewhat authoritatively. "Your memories are attached to a set of reactive emotions. They are resolute. Your thoughts come from generative emotions. They will appear less well-formed, but will have a tentative emotional quality to them." He took another few sips. "They are more yielding to outside intrusion."  
  
Tonks noticed their glasses were empty and refilled them. "So, if I'm trying to hide something, for example, that memory might ironically be tapped first unless I calm myself to act like I don't care. But if I have a new fear or desire, you will see them taking form in my mind, along with the strength of feeling attached to it in wavering amounts? And you could push aside the ideas in my mind to get to hard and fast memories?"  
  
"Something like that," he confirmed, considering the question more deeply.  
  
"Can I try it on you? To see what it's like?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"No," he countered quickly. "At least, not like this," he added a little less harshly, and gestured at himself, now sitting back, his glass nearly empty again and his shirt unbuttoned a little further.  
  
Tonks refilled their glasses once more and let out a small burp. It surprised her, and she giggled, realising she was starting to feel tipsy. When she looked up she saw Severus, slightly slit-eyed and soft, and felt a strong warm sensation between her legs. He was...smiling absently at her? Amused by her burp? His face was slightly flushed, his black hair messily cascading over his cheeks and down to his shoulders. His face also seemed softer in this lighting, his body slowly relaxing. His shirt at least seemed to be getting looser. She could see some of the impossibly pale skin on his chest. He unconsciously fanned the back of his neck and undid another button. The car was getting warmer.  
  
"I assume you practise Occlumency at Death Eater meetings," she stated thoughtfully. "But, why worry now? I mean, it's only me here. It's an exercise"  
  
Snape traced a finger over his lips and Tonks was aroused by the familiar gesture. "There are things you shouldn't know," he explained in a haunting voice. "If you see them, I cannot protect you."   
  
Tonks frowned in understanding and regarded Snape with some empathy. Here was a man, lonely and isolated by all standards from those around him. Tonks had trials and tribulations like everyone else, but nothing so horrifying or dangerous that it needed protecting from someone else. She wondered if he in fact ever let his guard down.  
  
She leaned forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that," she whispered truthfully. But when she made to remove her hand, she lost her balance and slid forward off the seat and onto the floor with a thump.  
  
She laughed as Snape regarded her. He closed his eyes and shook his head, then drawled, "Still so clumsy, Tonks. How did you ever become an Auror?"  
  
Tonks shrugged her shoulders and laughed again. "Where there's a will, there's a way, Sev. I'm not always that clumsy you know."   
  
Snape cleared his throat. "Sev?" he repeated mockingly.  
  
"Ok, then. Sev-er-us. Better?" she toyed, then smiled wantonly.   
  
Snape looked down at her and found himself drawn to her cleavage. She was small chested, but her shirt clung to her in a flattering way he had not noticed earlier. "Are you going to remain on the floor?" he asked, in a baritone drawl that surprised himself as much as her.  
  
"Actually, it's kind of nice down here," she retorted. The seat is cool against my neck. Come join me." She tapped her palm on the floor next to her.  
  
Against his better judgment, Snape slid down on the floor and leaned against the edge of the seat, draping his hair on the leather cushion. The leather did indeed feel cool against the skin on his neck. He stretched out his long legs and took another sip of cider.  
  
Tonks took his chin in her hand gently turned his face to hers. Surprisingly, he did not flinch. "So, let's try it again," she asked suggestively. "Come inside me now." This time, there was little question to her meaning. She couldn't know for certain about him, but she knew now for sure what was on her own mind.  
  
Severus looked at her intently and raised an eyebrow. What would he find? And, did he want to find it? She was growing inebriated, there was no question-she seemed a happy, playful, pretty tipsy girl, with shiny long blond hair and the cutest button nose. He blinked and felt her gaze upon him. He did not need to read her mind to feel a growing sexual tension in the air. Here on the floor, it felt more intimate sitting next to her. He considered their close proximity with growing pleasure, and shifted. He bent one leg to get a better angle and leaned into her. She sensed he was going to kiss her. But instead, without warning he whispered "Legilimens" once more. Another flood of images came speeding forth. First, him, alone in the Potions lab, bending over to pick up a cauldron from the floor...then strolling through the corridors at Hogwarts, hair and robes billowing...looking happy, on Diagon Alley outside the apothecary...watching himself snogging and groping a dark-haired woman on the patio of the Leaky Cauldron...on the Hogwarts Express, fanning his neck and suggestively unbuttoning his shirt... then hazy, leaning in to kiss someone, eyes closed, lips parted...He began seeing memory-inspired thoughts. Sexual energy coming at him-or was he looking for it? Tonks watching him swoop at her, then she was lying on her bed at Hogwarts with her hand between her legs and her knickers at her ankles...Snape once again snogging the dark-haired woman, then Tonks in what must be her flat using her wand in a most unconventional way...finally, himself giving an Order report, then sitting on a chair while she straddled him and flicked her tongue on his neck.  
  
Snape stopped and looked up, touching his neck with his fingertips. Tonks was leaning into him, breathing heavily with hooded lids. Her lips were moist and slightly parted, mere inches from his face. A palpable sexual charge ran between them both. They panted in unison. She'd allowed him to see her raw desire, and now it coursed through her even more strongly.   
  
He looked at her squarely, his own lips parted and numb. He had not just probed her mind. He'd danced with it, accepting its invitation. He stood up, unconcerned of his obvious erection, and extended a hand.  
  
She took his hand and he raised her up and into him. "I may be necessarily guarded," he spoke in a husky voice, pressing his cock into her hip, "but I am still a man."  
  
They pulled frantically into one another and kissed passionately, falling within seconds back down to the floor in a mad scramble of tongues and limbs.  
  
**** 


	4. Ensnaring Her Senses

***LEMON ALERT***LEMON ALERT***LEMON ALERT***LEMON ALERT***LEMON ALERT***  
  
In accordance with the policies of ff.net regarding adult content, this chapter will not be posted here.  
  
Please direct your browser to: .  
  
http://adultfan.nexcess.net/aff/story.php?no=13756&chapter=4  
  
Or  
  
http://sycophanthex.lordandladysnape.com/viewstory.php?sid=94&i=1 


	5. Runic Rhythms

Next chapter of Skills is up. "Runic Rhythms"  
  
***LEMON ALERT!!!***  
  
Poor Tonks has been impaled on Severus for what, two months now? Good thing he's got loads of stamina. ;-)  
  
Last chapter to follow today or tomorrow. Please read and review!  
  
Gina R Snape  
  
Please remove the spaces in between to make these links work   
  
sycophanthex. lordandladysnape. com/ viewstory.php?sid=482&i=1  
  
or  
  
adultfan.nexcess. net /aff/ story. php?no=13756&chapter=5  
  
Note to ff.net readers: due to the ratings restrictions on this site, I am only posting links for this chapter. I would prefer if you left reviews on Sycophant Hex or aff.net   
  
The last chapter will be posted in full on all sites.  
  
Also, e-mail me if you'd like to be on my update list. 


	6. The Men Don't Know But the Little Girls ...

**** Chapter 6 ****   
  
Tonks woke up about an hour later to find Snape sitting up, half-dressed. He wore only half-buttoned trousers, and sat deep in thought. He was fondling the rune contemplatively, tapping the toes of his right foot from smallest toe to his big toe.   
  
Dawn had broken and it was time to leave. Snape had to be back at Hogwarts for a pre-term staff meeting. Tonks considered going back to her flat in London for a proper kip, but her growling stomach suggested a nosh at Grimmauld Place might be a better option.  
  
She cleared her throat to get his attention.  
  
"Hey," she hummed cheerfully while poking him in the arm.   
  
"Hey" he parroted back.  
  
The two proceeded to dress silently, but to Tonks' surprise, there was no discomfort from either of them.  
  
When they were both fully clothed, Snape broke the silence again. "I will be reporting your progress to the Headmaster," he stated casually, finishing up the last few buttons of his garment. Then with a look of mixed seriousness and suggestiveness, "He need not know of the extra-curricular activities, of course." His tone became serious again, "And I think you would benefit from at least a few more lessons."  
  
Tonks grinned back at him, "Lessons. Yes, of course," she winked.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes, a hint of amusement across his face.  
  
He removed the protective wards on the train and waved his wand to dispose of the bottles and glasses. Taking a quick glance around, he saw the rune on the seat. He picked it up and sniffed it, then smiled while gently wiping it off carefully with a handkerchief from his pocket. He briefly waved his wand over it.  
  
Then, holding it up between two fingers, he gestured to Tonks. With a completely straight face he offered, "Dumbledore and I devised this mechanism to aid in my activities. But I believe it belongs to you now."  
  
Tonks blushed, frozen and suddenly nervous like a schoolgirl. Severus glided towards her and tucked it in the pocket of her jeans. The gesture of intimacy was followed by a whisper in her ear as he pulled her into him, "It was programmed to only work at my command. Now we should both be able to command it. I expect to find out for certain."  
  
His rich voice filled her ears. Tonks closed her eyes briefly and breathed deeply, a warm glow filling her insides as the sex flashbacks started.   
  
After one final glance around the car, Snape swooped his robes in a grand gesture and walked off the train. Tonks followed suit. He replaced the wards on the train and walked up the deserted platform of the railway station to stretch his legs.  
  
"Practise clearing your mind," he instructed, still walking. "It is the single most useful thing you can do."  
  
"Oh, ok," Tonks stammered, taking a few seconds to figure out what he was talking about.  
  
He turned around and looked her in the eyes. "I will see you at the next Order meeting. Sans pink I hope." And on that note, he folded his arms and surveyed her, disapparating with a pop.  
  
Tonks chuckled and pulled a lock of hair down to her eyes. "I like pink," she protested to the air. But shook her head and changed into blonde curls anyway. She did not wish for any extra attention, anticipating her walk on the streets of London after breakfast at Grimmauld Place.  
  
**** Back at Grimmauld Place...where our story began...  
  
Slowly spooning the last of the porridge into her mouth, Tonks licked the utensil clean and rested it back in the bowl.  
  
"Sirius, Remus," she chirped with resolve. "I think it's time for me to go."  
  
"C'mon Tonks. You'll be reporting your activities at the next Order meeting anyway, so you might as well tell us now," Sirius tried to change tactics. "Everyone knows Snape hasn't got a life. So, please just tell me he didn't keep you awake practising Occlumency. And please, please tell me he didn't lay a hand on you!"  
  
"Ok. Ok. I was up all night practising Occlumency," Tonks sighed. "But I wasn't forced to. Now put your active imagination away and let me go."  
  
"Fine," Sirius snapped back and sulked into his chair.  
  
Tonks stood up, stretching and yawning. She ambled up to the front door, followed by Lupin.  
  
"Occlumency lessons don't take all night, Tonks," he smiled. "Just be careful."  
  
"You're too kind, but I don't know what you mean," she beamed despite herself.  
  
Lupin plucked a black hair from her shirt and held it up to her matter-of-factly. "And my sense of smell is sharper too, don't forget," he teased. "About the only advantage of lycanthropy, in fact."  
  
Tonks let out a loud laugh and knocked the hair out of his hand. "Alright, well, just between us, eh?" she winked. "See you at the next Order meeting."  
  
And on that note, she walked out the door and skipped down the street. It was, she found, a glorious sunny morning.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Thank you again so much to everyone who encouraged me. There are more Snape/Tonks adventures on the way. And for those who need to know, Rom To My Private Dungeon will have some additions too.  
  
ff.net readers, kindly leave your reviews on Sycophant Hex. ---http: //sycophanthex .lordandladysnape.com/ viewstory.php?sid= 56&PHPSESSID=9d2edd094606c13b515759afb4aed740  
  
And while you're there, check out their entire archive of fine writers!  
  
Thanks! 


End file.
